


Hogwarts, A...Cover Up?

by adenei



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adenei/pseuds/adenei
Summary: The twins prank Ron after Quidditch Practice, taking all his clothes and leaving him only with a stolen copy of Hogwarts, a History (which just so happens to be the property of a certain Muggleborn witch. Set during OOTP
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Hogwarts, A...Cover Up?

**Author's Note:**

> This tumblr prompt was too good, so it gets it's own story tag. I don't think I've ever laughed so much as I was writing this one. I hope you all enjoy it!

Hogwarts, A Cover-up?  
Ron had just come out of the showers in the Quidditch locker room after a grueling practice. Angelina was not going easy on any of them as they prepared for the upcoming match. He couldn’t wait to head back up to the common room and just relax by the fire. Homework could wait, even though it really couldn’t, but he didn’t want to think about that right now. 

Since he was alone in the locker room, he tossed the towel on the floor, and walked over to his locker to get dressed, but when he opened the locker, he found that all his clothes were gone. “What the…” he said looking around. He checked all the other lockers for them, thinking maybe they got misplaced somehow, but he found nothing. 

Ron went back to his locker again, and this time, he noticed a book on the top shelf of the locker. He pulled the book out and read the cover: Hogwarts, A History. He flipped open to the first page, and noticed the initials H.J.G. written on the inside cover. There was also a loose parchment that said, Sorry, Ron, but your clothes smelled so bad, we had to get rid of them for you. We figured this book would cover you up well enough! - F&G

“I’m going to fucking kill them!” Ron was the last person there, so he couldn’t ask someone to borrow anything or go get him clothes. What kind of sick joke was this? He’d have to trudge all the way up to the castle, and then to the Gryffindor Common Room with just a book? And Hermione’s favorite book at that, covering his… 

There had to be something he could do. Anything. He checked Harry’s locker, but Harry didn’t leave any extra clothes there. He ran back into the showers, hoping that his towel was still laying on the floor and hadn’t been taken by the house elves. Bad luck struck again. “You have got to be kidding me,” Ron said as he sat down on the bench, the book sitting beside him, along with his wand. There was no way he was going to walk all the way up to the castle. He’d rather freeze his arse off and spend the night in the locker room. 

Ron picked up his wand, and started frantically thinking through all of the spells that he knew. There had to be something. Then, he had an idea. What if I transfigure the book into sweats? Surely, if he could transfigure a pincushion into a porcupine, he could transform an inanimate object to another inanimate object. Ron pointed his wand at the book and channeled all his focus and knowledge on everything McGonagall had taught him in four and a half years. He cast the spell and watched the book transform into a perfectly folded pair of sweatpants that Ron quickly put on. Thank Merlin, that worked. 

He quickly hurried out of the locker room and made his way to the common room at record speed. Ron knew that the spell would transform back to the book at some point, depending on how strong he’d cast the spell, and he wasn’t going to take any chances. He kept looking down periodically to make sure he didn’t notice any changes.

Ron gave himself one last check as he entered the common room. He saw Harry and Hermione sitting by the fire, presumably doing their homework, while Fred and George were lounging near the entrance with Lee. He smiled smugly as he watched the surprised look come over their faces.

“Oh, hey Ron,” George said. “What took you so long?”

“And where’s your shirt?” Fred added, which of course got Harry and Hermione’s attention, as well as everyone else in earshot.

“Very funny,” Ron said as he made his way to the boy’s staircase. “Like you two don’t know what happened to make all my clothes disappear in the locker room.”

“Well, obviously not all your clothes. You clearly found something to wear,” George sniggered, but also looked mildly impressed.

“Fuck off,” Ron said as he waved a rude gesture towards them.

“Where did you find those sweats anyways?” Fred asked curiously.

“None of your business,” Ron said. With that he turned with his back to them as he began climbing the stairs.

Little did Ron know that his spell hadn’t been entirely perfect. Fred and George completely lost it, breaking into hysterical laughter when they saw “Hogwarts, A History” written on the bum of Ron’s transfigured pants. Harry was trying to stifle his laughter as Hermione looked really confused.

“What?” Ron asked as he stopped briefly, demanding to know what was so funny.

“I didn’t...know...that Hogwarts, A History….made clothing...too,” George said in gasps through his laughter.

Ron turned around and ran up the stairs, then. He thought that maybe the spell was starting to fail and his arse had been exposed. When he got to the dormitory, he quickly grabbed a new change of clothes and put them on. He picked up the transfigured sweats and looked at the back of them. Clear as day, it said, “Hogwarts, A History” in the same font as the title of the book. Ron groaned in embarrassment. 

Just when he’d thought he’d outsmarted the twins for once. He shouldn’t have been surprised. He grabbed his wand and transfigured it back into Hermione’s book. Maybe she didn’t notice? Yeah, right. Ron thought about just hiding up in his bed the rest of the night, but that’s probably what the twins would have wanted. So instead, he double checked that his clothes were decent, grabbed the book and headed back downstairs. 

Fred and George were still down there, trying to control their laughter, but settled when they noticed Ron was now carrying Hermione’s book. Ron flopped down on the other side of Hermione on the couch, and gently tossed the book towards her. 

“I think this belongs to you,” he said casually. He almost got away with his attempt of acting like nothing was out of the ordinary, save for how hot his ears felt. No doubt they’d turned beet red.

Hermione looked at the book, then at Ron, and then the twins. Ron pretended not to notice when her eyes widened and her cheeks burned scarlet. He’d be lying if he thought she really wouldn’t put two and two together. 

“I’m sure the twins’ll buy you a new one,” Ron said with a shrug.

“N-no, it’s fine,” Hermione said in a hushed voice. “I’m sure that’s what they want, so we can’t let them win.” Ron did not need to know that that was really the last thing she wanted anyways. Her book had really touched his...ohhh.

Little did they both know, the twins had already won.


End file.
